Raccoon Pappy
by Rosethethief
Summary: Courtney introduces her new boyfriend to Brittany the Raccoon, and shares with him her story of the day that she and Duncan found her... Scourtney oneshot.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Total Drama or any of the characters. Everything belongs to Fresh TV.**

**Hey, I'm back with a new oneshot. Because I haven't done any of those in awhile... I kind of missed them. Anyway, I actually started writing this one while waiting around on my college campus, and I finished the rest of it at home. It was pretty fun for me to write, and I think it's one of the best things I've written in awhile. I'm pretty pleased with the results of it, overall. But hopefully Courtney isn't too out of character here... Heh.**

**Also, I'm going to start on the first chapter of _Think Twice _sometime soon, so be looking forward to that if the story interests you.**

**Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this and please be sure to R & R!**

* * *

**Raccoon Pappy**

**(Scott's POV)**

I was just heading over to Courtney's place during my regular time; ever since my girl and I started college, we've had very little "quality" time to spend together. So that's why we recently made arrangements to meet with each other on days that we didn't have any classes. So in a way, I was _really_ looking forward to this.

We both were business majors, so of course we had to take the standard courses in order to get credit; hey, if I wanna be the big shot CEO of some large, fancy cooperation someday, I gotta start from the bottom to get to the higher ups. I thought that my professors were going to be total stiffs at first, but they actually ain't all that half bad. I could really get used to this college living stuff.

I finally arrived at her door and gave it a knock. I heard nothing at first, but then I heard a loud thud and it sounded as if a vase or something got knocked clean over. It became silent again, but then the door bolted open and there was Courtney. She seemed to be a little out of breath, as if she had been chasing _something_… It was a bit suspicious, but I didn't pay any mind to it once she politely led me inside.

I gave her a small kiss on the cheek before we sat ourselves down, as I intently gazed at her.

"So, how's life without me?" I asked jokingly with a wink. Once I saw my comment had made her blush, I couldn't help but smile on the inside; I really enjoyed teasing her because I knew she liked it, plus she always looked so adorable whenever I did.

"Oh, you know. The usual." Courtney smiled back. "Cramming for a few tests, working on an essay that's due…" I began to notice her trailing off once she started looking into my eyes, but she immediately stopped once she saw me smirking. "Oh, I'm sorry, I…" But I cut her off before she could even finish her sentence.

"You're so cute when you're all flustered like that." I chuckled lightly. "Relax, babe. It ain't nothing to be ashamed of." Courtney got all red-faced again, and I slowly walked over and sat next to her on the couch; I wrapped my arms around her delicate frame as she played with my red hair. I've practically been waiting all week for this. We soon lip locked and I was getting a total adrenaline rush from it; this woman never ceases to amaze me and it's one of the things I _love _about her. Courtney still continues to surprise and intrigue me, but even I have a few tricks of my own that she doesn't know about. Yet, anyway.

We were both really enjoying ourselves _until…_ Some kind of noise was coming from Court's bedroom. I quickly pulled away from her, alert and ready. She seemed a little disappointed that we stopped, but hey, I can't really blame her; folks called me irresistible back on the farm.

I slowly but stealthily made my way up the stairs in front of her bedroom door, and _now_ the noise was a lot clearer now; something was _scratching _behind the door… An animal, maybe? Courtney told me all about how her parents never let her get a cat or a dog because they didn't want any of their expensive furniture to get wrecked with. But if not those two, then what? There was only one way to find out. I slowly turned the knob on the door, opened it, and got the surprise of my freaking life…

…A stinkin' raccoon jumped out and started biting and scratching at my face! Damn vermin! Why am I such a target to them?!

It wasn't until Courtney darted upstairs after me to see what all the fuss was about. "Brittany! You stop attacking Scott this instant!" Brittany? What the heck is going on here?! I'm so damn confused right now! So then she pulled "Brittany" off of me and managed the calm the creature down; I still had no clue on what the heck was going on…

"Bad Brittany, bad!" she scolded at the thing. "You see, _this_ is what happens when you refuse to take your naps! You just get all cranky and attack people!" It was then that she went back and attended to me. "Oh, my gosh! I am so sorry, Scott! I didn't intend for this to…"

"It's alright, babe. Just relax." I assured her. "This kind of crap happens to me all the time back home anyway." I smiled back at Courtney to let her know I was doing Ok. Sure, the scratch marks on my face burnt like hell, but I just didn't want her to feel worried over the likes of me…Wouldn't be very fun for her otherwise, but I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make her feel good about herself. It's what a good boyfriend does, after all.

We went back downstairs to sit and Courtney let Brittany curl up in her lap as she explained a few things to me. "Sorry about that, Brittany can be pretty _protective_ of me sometimes around strangers. She's actually pretty obedient most of the time, though."

"Like I said earlier, Courtney. Don't beat yourself up over this." I replied. "It ain't my fault I was such an obvious target to your pet…" I couldn't help but laugh a little after saying that. "But anyway, why didn't you tell me about her before?"

"I know I should have told you sooner, but I guess I just forgot. Sorry." she admitted with a shrug. "Would've saved you most of the trouble, otherwise."

"So, how long you've had her for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, it's a long story." she sighed. "I mean, if you're willing to hear it…"

"I'm up for anything you throw at me, babe." I challenged, giving Court a playful wink. She cracked a smile back at me, and continued.

"Well, alright." Courtney begins. "If you really must know, this all happened back when I was still with Duncan…"

"I'm listening." I say.

"Anyway, after the season final in the second season of that stupid show, Duncan and I were walking back to the trailers to gather our things so we could leave the place behind as soon as possible…" she explained with a slight groan in her voice. "But, that's when we came across Brittany. She was practically vulnerable by the time we found her…"

"What had happened to her?" I question, even more curious about her story.

"It turned out that her parents didn't want to have anything to do with her, so they ostracized her away from her family." she explained sullenly. "She got scratched up pretty badly, too. For being the outcast and all. I felt so terrible, I just had to do something!"

"How'd your ex take it?" I responded. I've _never_ heard of this kind of thing happening before… I just couldn't even imagine what it'd be like if pappy and ma did the same thing to me.

"He wasn't onboard with the idea at first." Courtney spoke. "Duncan said that it was just a stupid animal and how it's feelings didn't matter… But, I took charge of the situation and forced him into it." She looked pretty prideful over what she had just said.

"Heh, I can kind of relate…" I muttered under my breath.

"What do you mean by that?" Court asked me.

Shit! I didn't mean to say that stuff out loud! Oh, well. Might as well tell her. "It's just, that pappy raised me into believing that vermin were mostly just created for sport. He taught me how to use a hunting rifle when I was six, and once he told me all the basics of shooting, he started taking me on hunting trips with him. I shot all kinds of things with my gun: rats, geese, deer, and the occasional fox. But now, I'm starting to feel like you were onto something there, Courtney. I'm really glad that you stood up to that jerk!" I finished saying with a devious smirk. I may act like a bad boy sometimes, but at least I know how to _respect_ a lady, unlike that juvie reject; because my ma raised me right, and I sure am damn glad I didn't grow up to become a total scumbag like him.

"So, from that point on, Duncan and I just decided to take Brittany in as our own; we were more like her adoptive parents to her rather than just treating her like a pet…" she added. "And once we both broke up, I regained custody of her thanks to my team of lawyers. If it wasn't for them, I probably wouldn't have ever seen her again…" With that, Courtney smiled and scratched Brittany's chin, along with a small kiss to the ear.

"So, I guess that must make me her pappy, then!" I laughed with a grin.

"What do you mean?" she asked me with a dumbfounded look on your face.

"Well, you just said so yourself on how you and Duncan acted like Brittany's adoptive parents." I explained in detail. "And since we're together now, I figured…"

Courtney just smiled at me and giggled over what I had said, and I couldn't help but return the gesture. "I guess you're right. I never really thought about it that way before!"

That's when Brittany moved out of Courtney's lap and into mine and fell fast asleep; I felt her small, little breaths as I was petting her. It was just me, my girl and my new daughter, Brittany.


End file.
